I Guess We'll Just Have to Learn
by lakewickham1
Summary: After Arendelle thaws, things get back to normal. Kristoff hasn't had much human interaction in his life, and neither has Anna, for that matter. Can they learn how to be "normal" with all the problems they might face? Kristanna. Rated M for smut and language.
1. Chapter 1

Kristoff had never had much human interaction. Other than ice harvesting or buying supplies, he just spent time with the trolls or Sven. So spending time with Elsa and Anna was a new thing. Anna was very accepting of his personality flaws and actually found them endearing. A few months after Elsa brought Summer back to Arendelle, Anna asked Kristoff to come live in the castle.

"I mean it's in a different wing of the castle of course. It's still in the same castle, but it's nowhere near my room. It's not too far away, but it's... It's a big castle..." she said nervously. Kristoff smiled as she continued to explain. He thought it was adorable when Anna stumbled over her words.

"Yes!" He said, cutting her off. "I mean, yes, thank you, I would be honored to stay in the castle."

She squealed and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards his new room in the east wing of the castle. When she opened the door he gasped. The room was huge. On the bed was a blanket made of moss and jewels.

"Oh yeah! Your family was _very _excited to hear that I was going to invite you to live with us in Arendelle. They wanted you to have something that would make you think of them while you were here," Anna explained.

She had just called the trolls his family. Anna understood him. He leaned down and kissed her. Anna wrapped her arms around his neck and his big hands rested comfortably on her tiny waist. The kiss seemed to last forever, their tongues tangled and her hands twisted in his hair. They moved blindly toward the bed. Kristoff tripped and fell back onto the bed roughly, breaking their kiss. Anna pulled back, panting and cleared her throat.

"Wow. I, uh, I need to go do... do princess things." She said, obviously flustered, before walking out of the room.

Kristoff collapsed back onto the bed, blushing.

* * *

Anna rushed into her bedroom, lifting up one of the floorboards. Her favorite book was hidden there. A romance novel. She needed information, and fast. She flipped through the pages, finding the scene that had interested her so much. The sex scene. Anna knew how sex happened, essentially. But that didn't mean that she wasn't nervous. She took a deep breath and read it again.

* * *

Kristoff leaned against Sven. "I need to do something special for her, Sven. She made my room look so amazing and I really _really_ like her."

"_You love her, don't you?_" Kristoff said in his Sven voice.

"Yeah. I think I do. I know what I'm going to do. I'll make a picnic and tell her. I'm going to tell her I love her."

He tried to think of what to make. Definitely _not _sandwiches. Maybe just chocolate. Anna loved chocolate. Kristoff went to the sweets shop in the middle of town and bought as much chocolate as he could afford. People all through the town waved and smiled at him. They knew he was a friend of the royal sisters and they loved him for it.


	2. Chapter 2

Anna put on her most comfortable dress. Which also happened to be the one that could be removed the easiest. It was forest green, with light blue accents and it was a thin material. As Anna gazed in the mirror she felt very sexy. Which brought the question to her mind: if they did end up having sex, where would they do it?

Surely in Kristoff's room, seeing as Anna's was right next to Elsa's bedroom. She took a deep breath. The more she thought about it the more excited - and nervous - she felt. Anna heard a gasp from the doorway. Elsa stood there, eyes wide and a knowing smile on her face.

"You look very... Stunning, Anna." Elsa said carefully. Anna almost giggled. She and Elsa had bonded so much since everything that happened with the big storm. Elsa knew many of Anna's most intimate thoughts now. When she saw Anna in the skintight, simple dress, she had a pretty good idea of what Anna was thinking.

"Kristoff told me that he had a surprise for me," Anna told Elsa happily. "I wanted to wear something nice."

Elsa tucked a strand of Anna's hair behind her ear. "Well it suits you well. I hope you enjoy yourself. I should probably tell you to be careful or something like that, but I know you can take care of yourself."

Anna hugged her sister tightly. "I'm so glad I have you," she whispered sincerely. Then Elsa let her go, squeezed her hand and left the room. With one last check in the mirror and a deep breath, Anna left her room to go find Kristoff.

* * *

Kristoff laid out a blanket in the castle courtyard, then set out a basket filled with chocolates and lit some candles. He sat down and tried to gather his nerve.  
"I love you. I love you. I love you." Each time he said it his voice quivered.

"I love you. DAMN IT." He slammed his fist down on the blanket. He was a big, masculine, grown man. "Three words should not be this hard!"

He kept practicing in his head_. _He had left one of the guards a message for Anna: to meet him in the courtyard at sunset. Well, the sun was starting to set and his nerves were on edge._ Where was she?_

As he continued to get more anxious, he saw a thin figure walking towards him. He stood up and waited for her to walk over to him. She swung her hips and when she came into the light, he saw that she was wearing a very revealing dress. His mouth went completely dry.

"I, uh, I... You look absolutely breathtaking." He said, almost incoherently. She smiled, her eyes glittering in the candlelight.

"Thank you, Kristoff. So do you." She giggled nervously. _Why would she be nervous?_ he wondered. Or was he just imagining that she was nervous because he was so nervous?

Kristoff sat down and tried to slow his heart rate. He was freaking out. Anna took a seat, facing him. He picked up the basket.

"I know this isn't a meal or anything, but I brought something that I know you like," Kristoff said, opening the basket to show off all of the chocolate.

Anna scrunched her nose up and laughed excitedly. "Chocolate!"

As Kristoff watched her grab some chocolate and start eating it, he relaxed a little. Then, when she moved, the slit on her dress opened to reveal her bare leg and his anxiety level increased substantially.

_I love you, I love you, I love you_, he repeated the mantra in his head.

* * *

Anna had seen Kristoff sneak several glances at her legs. She tried to not show her excitement when he did, but she wanted him so bad that sometimes a giggle spilled out.

She kept edging closer to him and soon enough their thighs were touching. He seemed to be really nervous about something. Anna hoped she wasn't making him nervous. She moved back a little, just in case.

She didn't know how to make the first move. Should she touch his leg, or was that too forward? Should she just kiss him until she was breathless like she had done so many times before? Yes. Kissing was good. Kissing led to other things.

Anna put her hand on his face and pressed her lips onto his. He kissed her back immediately, one of his hands rested on her back. She could feel his heart beating quickly. Was he thinking what she was thinking?

She pushed her tongue into his mouth and they were horizontal before she even noticed. Suddenly he broke the kiss and sat up. She sat up, also, confused.

"Shit." Kristoff said, running a hand through his blonde hair.

"What is it?" Anna asked nervously.

He took a deep breath and looked her in the eye.

* * *

She was staring at him with those big, blue eyes. His heart was beating so quickly he thought he was going to die. Just say it, just SAY IT, he thought to himself.

"Anna, I love you," He blurted out quickly.

"Oh." She replied.

"Oh?" He questioned, scared that she didn't love him like he thought she did.

"I mean, well, the last guy that told me he loved me also left me to die and tried to kill my sister." She explained. "Not that I'm questioning your sincerity, Kristoff, I just... I don't know. I'm just confused."

"Anna, I am not Hans. I love you for you. Not for your kingdom. I love you because you're funny, beautiful, sweet, fiery, complex and wonderful. But I understand if you need a while to process everything." Kristoff smiled at her understandingly, a hint of sadness hanging on his eyes.

"No. No, Kristoff. I don't." Anna said shakily, "I love you." A smile broke across her face.

Kristoff felt like he could breathe again. She loved him. They loved each other. He kissed her again. This time she was more passionate, slipping her tongue into his mouth and clawing at his back. By the time they broke apart they were both panting.

"Do you want to go up to your room? I mean, with me, of course." She asked, biting her lip with a smile.

Kristoff's heart started galloping. He wasn't expecting this. "Uh-huh... Yes, yeah!"

They stood up at the same time. He put one arm behind her back and another behind her knees and picked her up effortlessly. Once she was comfortably in his arms, he began the walk up to his room.

**AN: We all know what that means! They're going to do the do. I know it's not everyone's cup of tea, so if you don't like it, don't read the next chapter. Thank you for reading! I would love any reviews so you can all tell me what I'm doing wrong, or right, if there's anything that falls under that category.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kristoff carried Anna to his new room quickly, with excitement fluttering in his stomach. He hadn't expected them to have sex for a while, thinking she would want to be extra careful and make sure that he was truly who he said he was. But she knew what she wanted. She kept kissing his neck and biting his ear while he carried her, making his knees wobbly. _This castle is far too big_, he thought.

When they reached his door, he set her down lightly, then immediately kissed her. She opened the door while still kissing him, then pulled him into the room. Anna looked into his eyes with so much love that Kristoff thought his heart would burst. He took his shirt off while Anna pulled her dress over her head. He didn't know what to do. He had never done anything like this, really. Anna was the first girl he had kissed.

* * *

"Anna, I have to be honest with you," Kristoff started nervously. Anna's stomach dropped. _Please don't be evil_, she thought, somewhat sarcastically. "No, no, it's nothing bad." Kristoff continued, seeing her fearful expression, "I just, I have no idea what I'm doing."

Anna almost giggled, not because she thought Kristoff's innocence was funny, but because she was so relieved. "Neither do I! I mean, not really. We can be clueless together." She smiled, and so did he. She took a deep breath and pulled off her under garments, leaving her completely exposed.

* * *

The air rushed out of Kristoff's mouth in one burst. Anna was beautiful in the candlelight, so beautiful. He almost regretted the fact that she took off her clothes first, because now he felt too nervous to remove his. Anna put her hands on his face and kissed him. All he could think of was the fact that she was naked._ Kristoff, you knew this was going to happen, you knew that you were going to have sex, pull it together,_ he thought to himself.

Anna laid down on the bed, waiting for Kristoff. He took a deep breath, pulled off his pants and underwear and laid down next to Anna. They stared at each other for a minute, both breathing quickly. Then Kristoff leaned in and kissed her.

Anna pressed her body up against him and he had to remind himself how to breathe. How was she not as nervous as he was?

Kristoff tangled his hands in her hair as they kissed, not sure what to do next. His heart raced as she pulled him closer. Anna giggled then bit Kristoff's lip lightly. He couldn't help but smile at how excited she was, even though he was nervous.

"Touch me," she whispered and moved his hand up her thigh. He couldn't breathe, couldn't think as he moved his hand higher up her thigh until he found where she wanted to be touched.

* * *

Anna's breath hitched as he used his rough calloused hands in such a gentle way. Pleasure tingled through her body. This was different than when she was alone. This was Kristoff, the beautiful boy she had fallen in love with. She helped him find the spots that felt the best, that made her moan the loudest. He watched her with loving eyes and a nervous almost-smile.

She kissed him, hard and started to stroke him, too. He had waited long enough. His eyes widened and a surprised grunt slipped out of his mouth. Anna moved down and started to use her mouth on him, as well. She hoped she was doing this right. If Kristoff's moans were any indication, then yes.

* * *

Kristoff gripped the sheets as Anna sucked on him. Everything felt alive. He was thrusting and groaning and losing control. Anna was far too good at making him feel pleasure. Suddenly, he stilled and came without any warning. He knew that he had cried out and was hoping the guards would not come to check on him.

Kristoff laid back, panting. He knew he needed to pay attention to Anna but he had to catch his breath. He turned back to her and started touching her again, while planting kisses all over her body. When he kissed her breasts she seemed to react well, so he lingered there. His fingers worked fervently against her folds, hoping he was doing something right.

* * *

Anna felt heat radiating through her body as pleasure built up in her stomach. She was grinding against his fingers, unable to stop herself. It felt as good as she had hoped. Finally, the pressure building up in her stomach spilled over. She called out Kristoff's name as pleasure flowed through her body. When she got back to normal, Kristoff collapsed next to her on the bed. They both were out of breath. Once they caught their breath, Anna started giggling.

"Wow," Kristoff said, and laughed too. "Well that was fun."

"Yes it was," Anna replied, putting her hand on Kristoff's chest. He put his arms around her and they settled in next to each other. They fell asleep within minutes.

**AN: SO yeah, they didn't go all the way. This way seemed to fit better, at least for this time. Don't worry, there will be some of that in later chapters. Anyways, thank you for reading! Reviews are appreciated. I love both compliments and criticism, so type away, lovelies.**


	4. Chapter 4

A knock came from Kristoff's bedroom door, "Sir?"

Kristoff groggily opened his eyes. The sun was already fairly high in the sky. The servant knocked again. Kristoff panicked, looking down at Anna and their clothes lying all over the floor. "Anna," he whispered. "_Anna! _There's someone at my door."

Anna's eyes shot open. She rolled off the bed, grabbed her dress and hid before the servant opened the door. "Are you alright, sir?"

Kristoff sat up, his heart beating harder than it had the night before. "Uh-huh. Yes! I'm fine. I just overslept." He crossed and uncrossed his arms nervously.

"I just came to let you know that we'll be serving lunch as soon as Princess Anna gets back from her walk. I'll leave you to get dressed now." Kai said before walking back out the door. Kristoff fell back on the bed with a sigh of relief.

Anna climbed back onto the bed, her hair in a messy halo around her head. She started laughing softly.

"Oh hello, Princess Anna, how was your walk?" Kristoff joked, then kissed her delicately. "I'll get dressed, then make sure there's no one in the hall so you can make your escape."

* * *

Anna leaned against him affectionately before slipping out of bed to put her clothes on.

Kristoff put on his as well and peeked out the door. "The coast is clear, you're free to go." He was so cute when he smiled at her like that. He looked at her like she was the most important thing in the world.

"Kristoff?" Anna started gently. He raised his eyebrows. "I love you."

An even bigger smile broke across his face. "I love you too... Now go, before someone sees you," Kristoff replied, pushing her out the door.

Anna walked carefully through the hall, checking before she went around corners. Once she made it to her room she took a deep breath before she started putting on new clothes and fixing her hair. After a final check in the mirror, Anna looked up and saw Elsa standing in the doorway with a smirk on her face.

"Did you have a good walk?" Elsa asked, sarcasm dripping off every word.

Anna bumped Elsa with her hip. "So _you're_ the one who told the servants that's where I was. Thank you for that. I made the mistake of falling asleep in a bed that isn't mine."

"Of course. You might want to be a little more careful next time, though. A sudden interest in taking long walks might be a little suspicious," Elsa winked and laughed.

* * *

Kristoff was already sitting at the dining table when Anna and Elsa came into the room. Anna had a look of mischief on her face. He felt a sudden burst of love for her. Elsa just looked like she was trying to suppress a giggle. He felt a little self-conscious when he realized that she probably knew what they did last night. Kristoff cleared his throat.

"Good afternoon. How was your morning, Elsa?" He asked, trying to be normal. Elsa smiled.

"It was very nice, thank you. I helped Olaf and some of the village children make an ice house to play in. I also stopped by to see Sven. He seems very happy with his constant supply of carrots from the royal gardens." _  
_

Kristoff grinned at that. He knew that Sven had been ecstatic to hear that he could have all the carrots he wanted. "That does sound like a nice morning."

* * *

After they were through eating, Elsa pulled Kristoff aside. "I was wondering if you would like to spend time in the common room with me tonight." Elsa wanted to spend more time with Kristoff. She felt like they should be friends, seeing as they were living together.

Kristoff looked a little confused, but agreed with a smile.

* * *

Anna needed a little time alone anyways. Most of her time lately had been spent with Kristoff. When she heard about Elsa's plans, Anna immediately went to her room to find a book and asked Gerda to bring her some chocolate.

* * *

Kristoff was nervous about spending time alone with Elsa. He hadn't spent any time with _just_ her and didn't know if they would have anything to talk about. When Kristoff met Elsa in the common room it was already dark outside, with a fire burning in the hearth. Elsa poured quite a bit of an amber colored liquid into two crystal glasses, then handed one to Kristoff. He took a sip tentatively. Whiskey. He knew the taste well. Kristoff sat on the couch that faced the fire.

"I'd like to play a game with you," Elsa said, a smirk dancing on the edges of her lips. She made him nervous. Not because he was attracted to her, even though she _was_ attractive, but because he didn't know her very well. He didn't know what her boundaries were, what she would or wouldn't do.

"Okay," he responded, trying to sound confident. "How do we play?"

Elsa sat back in one of the chairs, crossing her legs. "I say something I've never done and if you've done it, you take a drink. Then, we switch and you say something you've never done and if I've done it, I drink."

Kristoff nodded his head. He didn't have anything to hide.

"I've never had a reindeer," she said with a smile, giving him an easy one the first time. He smiled and rolled his eyes, taking a drink of his whiskey.

"I've never had ice powers," Kristoff responded, raising his eyebrows. She took a drink, then wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. After several obvious rounds like that, they had finished off their first glasses. Elsa's mind had gotten a little fuzzy around the edges.

Kristoff could feel the alcohol taking it's effect on his body. He felt less stable, and really hot. He removed his shoes and one of his shirts, then laid back on the couch so he was facing Elsa. She poured them both more whiskey.

"I've never had any friends," Elsa said quietly. Kristoff thought about that for a minute. He considered the trolls his friends, and also the guys he harvested ice with, so he drank. Then, he shook his head.

"You have to drink, too," he told Elsa. A stupid grin fell across his face. "That statement isn't true anymore. I'm your friend."

Elsa stumbled over to the couch and hugged him before he even realized it was happening. "Thank you. I needed that," she whispered.

He slid over and let her sit next to him on the couch. They quit playing the game and just talked for a while. She asked him about the trolls and he asked her about what she had done, being isolated for so long. Kristoff didn't feel nervous around Elsa anymore.

**AN: Hi guys! I know it took me a little longer to update this time, so I'm sorry! But I hope you enjoyed this. I love the idea of Elsa and Kristoff being best friends with their blonde hair and fascination of ice ;) Reviews are appreciated! Happy New Year!**


	5. Chapter 5

Anna woke up early, finding that she had fallen asleep with a book in her hand. She had enjoyed her night of relaxing, but was dying to know how Elsa and Kristoff had gotten along. She got out of bed and got ready as quickly as she could before running across the hall and knocking on Elsa's door like she had done so many times before. No answer. She knocked again.

"Elsa?" Anna opened the door slowly and looked around the room. It was empty. Elsa was nowhere in sight. Anna felt more nervous with every empty room she stumbled across in the castle. She had only gotten to know her sister again recently. She didn't really know her all that well. As she made her way toward Kristoff's room her fears intensified. What if she opened the door and found them in his bed together?_ No, no_, she told herself, _they both love me too much_. But that didn't stop the hollow feeling in her stomach. She took a very deep breath and knocked on Kristoff's door. Once again, there was silence. She opened the door with a shaky hand.

No one was in that room either. She felt a little better as she headed for the common room. When Anna opened the door she found Elsa passed out on the couch and Kristoff asleep on the floor next to her. Both were fully clothed. She laughed and drew the curtains back, letting light into the room. Anna noted the substantial amount of whiskey missing from the decanter. She stood in front of both of them and cleared her throat a few times. Kristoff squinted up at her, looking like he had no idea where he was. Elsa just groaned and put a hand over her eyes.

* * *

Kristoff felt like he had been hit over the head with a bat. He opened his eyes slowly because it hurt. He saw a pretty redhead standing over him who was obviously amused.

"Anna?" He mumbled, trying to figure out what room he was in and what happened. As soon as he saw the whiskey glasses his night with Elsa came back to him. He looked over at Elsa, who was draped over the couch, covering her face.

"Too much whiskey," she moaned. Kristoff nodded slowly in agreement. Anna laughed, which made his head hurt more. He tried to sit up, but when he did, the room started spinning.

"Oookay, well I'm going to go get the cooks to make you some coffee," Anna said softly, before going out the door with a smile on her face. Kristoff collapsed back onto the floor, rubbing his face with both hands. Elsa sat up and cleared her throat.

"Does your head feel like someone has been pounding it with a hammer, too?" She whispered.

"Worse. Maybe next time we can drink something less strong, like pure moonshine," Kristoff joked. Elsa smiled down at him.

"Next time?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

When Kristoff recovered, he and Anna went for a walk with Sven and Olaf. Olaf rode on Sven's back while Anna and Kristoff held hands.

"So, what did you do while Elsa and I were spending time together?" Kristoff asked, looking down at Anna. She nudged him with her elbow.

"You mean getting drunk together?" Anna giggled. Kristoff picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. He ran over to an empty spot of grass and set her down on the grass, falling on top of her.

"Yeah, I mean getting drunk together." Kristoff kissed her soundly before rolling over so he was next to her on the grass.

"Hey what are you guys doing?" Olaf called at them. "Well I guess we're stopping now, Sven, because Kristoff and Anna need to kiss or something." Sven plopped down onto the grass next to Anna and Kristoff.

"If you really want to know, last night I robbed a few little shops, got _really_ drunk and ran around the town naked," Anna told him with a straight face. She laid on his chest and he put his arm around her. Kristoff laughed.

"Wow, that sounds like a really exciting night. That's nothing like what Gerda told me you were planning to do." Kristoff said.

Olaf's eyes opened wide. "I _always _run around the town naked." Sven groaned in agreement.

"Anyways," Anna said, "I was wondering if we could maybe _hang out_ after dinner tonight?"

Kristoff's heart started beating quickly as he thought about what they did last time they "hung out."

He kissed her head, "I would love to."

**AN: This is a sort of in between chapter. Think of it as the calm before the storm. *ominous music plays* **

**As always, reviews are totally awesome. And thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Kristoff was more eager this time, less gentle. He was still rather nervous, but it wasn't something completely _new_ anymore. By the time he got up to his room that night, Anna was already there. Which was a surprise seeing as he had practically ran to his room out of excitement.

"Wow, honestly, what were you even doing? I've been waiting here for _hours_." Anna said sarcastically. Kristoff ran and jumped on the bed next to her, making her shriek playfully. He kissed her hard, tangling his hands in her hair and drawing her close. Her tongue slipped into his mouth and they fought for dominance. Her hands roamed all over his body, memorizing him. Kristoff moaned into the kiss. He didn't understand how Anna was so good at making him feel like this. He felt like he needed everything right then. Nothing was quick enough or close enough, but at the same time it was almost too much.

* * *

Anna slid her dress over her head. She was ready to be with Kristoff fully. She felt like she would never get tired of the look on his face when she touched him or the love in his eyes. Kristoff quickly removed his clothes, too. She loved his body. He had muscles everywhere. His body was tough and calloused and obviously belonged to a man who had worked his whole life. It was beautiful.

Kristoff kissed her neck and jaw, making her body feel alive and hot. She felt nervous as she tried to communicate to Kristoff what she wanted. "Kristoff? Tonight I want you. _All _of you."

* * *

Kristoff's eyes widened as he realized what she meant. He nodded and smiled as he brushed the hair back from her face. His heart pounded as he positioned himself on top of her, one of his arms supporting his body weight. She was looking up at him with those beautiful blue eyes. They were so sincere. He pushed into her slowly, worried that he would hurt her. She closed her eyes and bit her lip for a minute, then let out a deep breath and nodded at him. Kristoff started to thrust into her. A groan slipped out of his mouth as he felt her around him. She was moaning his name and scratching at his back. He never wanted to stop feeling like this.

* * *

Anna began to raise her hips up into him, as well. She had felt a little bit of pain at first, then discomfort, but soon pleasure took over all of those sensations. She could feel the muscles on Kristoff's back tightening as he pumped into her. He was gripping the sheets next to her tightly. She rolled so that she was on top of him, his hands holding tightly to her hips. Kristoff's groans grew louder and louder as he moved with her.

As Anna felt waves of pleasure start in her stomach and radiate out through her fingers and toes, everywhere, ever nerve felt like it was on fire. She cried out loudly, digging her nails into Kristoff's chest.

* * *

Kristoff thrust hard a few more times, then felt a release of all the pleasure that had built up. A feeling of satisfaction spread through him warmly. Anna fell down on the bed next to him. They struggled to catch their breath.

"I love you," Kristoff said, touching her face. Anna leaned in and pressed her forehead to his.

"I love you too," she whispered, then kissed him deeply before turning onto her side. He wrapped around her comfortably. She was so small and he was so big that he nearly surrounded her completely. A few hours later she slipped out of the bed and put on her dress. As Anna snuck through the castle in the dark she couldn't keep the smile off of her face.

* * *

Elsa sat on the seat of Kristoff's sled with an apple in her hand. Kristoff dumped a bucket of water over Sven, bathing him.

"I thought you said you were going to _help_ me bathe Sven." Kristoff commented as he scrubbed Sven with soap._  
_

"Wow, and you really thought that was a good idea? I have _ice_ powers. I would probably just freeze everything." Elsa said, somewhat sarcastically. She took a bite of her apple loudly and smiled at Kristoff.

"You touch water all the time, Elsa. You shower every single day." He rolled his eyes.

Elsa shrugged and smirked. "Better not risk it."

He flung water at her, which she froze in midair. Kristoff laughed. "_Show-off._"

Suddenly he remembered why he asked Elsa to hang out with him in the first place and his stomach dropped. Kristoff told Sven to sit, then sat down in the sled with her. "Okay, so, I have to talk to you about something."

Elsa raised her eyebrows as she took another bite of her apple. "What? You're not in love with me, are you?"

Kristoff laughed nervously and ran his hands through his hair. "_No, _I'm not in love with you. Actually, I'm talking to you because I'm very in love with Anna."

Elsa's eyes lit up and she turned towards Kristoff in the sled, bringing her knees up to her chest. "Go on."

"I want to ask Anna to marry me," he told her, then held his breath. Elsa giggled.

"And you really thought that I would have a problem with that? Honestly, in the end it's Anna's decision, but I'm good with it." She told him, more casually than he had expected. He hugged her, which was somewhat awkward with her knees between them, but it was still nice. Now all that was left was asking Anna. As if that was so easy.

**AN: Ooo, a proposal! I wonder how he's going to do it. I had so much fun writing this chapter. More fun writing the interaction between Kristoff and Elsa than the Kristanna because I'm always worried about if I'm writing good smut or not. But yes Kristoff and Elsa are so fun to write for it's great. Reviews are amazing. I smiled like an idiot when I saw the reviews on the last chapter so thanks for that! And thanks for reading :)**


End file.
